


Styla’s Shaft

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Intersex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Porn Is the Plot, child on parent, hermaphrodite, huge female penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Princess Styla rewards Link for breaking the curse the witch Lady Maud placed on her.
Relationships: Princess Styla/King Tuft, Princess Styla/Link
Kudos: 2





	Styla’s Shaft

**_AU of the pre-credits scene of_ ** **The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes.**

Sir Link had just broken the curse placed on Styla, the princess of Hytopia. He had had to don the clothing of Lady Maud, the witch who cursed Styla, to absolve the spell. 

“Oh, Sir Link, thank you ever so!” Styla exclaimed. She was eternally grateful. 

“I just have to reward you!” she continued. 

“With what sort of reward, M’lady?” Link asked. 

Styla smiled darkly and lifted her dress, revealing her hard, fully-erect 14-inch penis that was dripping with and covered in precum and actual cum. 

Link’s eyes burst wide with shock and horror and he ran out of the castle. He ran all the way to the Drablands, the wilds of Hytopia filled with monsters and danger. 

Presently, Sir Link found himself in the heart of the Woodlands. He ran into King Tuft, Hytopia’s ruler out on his—the king's—daily constitutional. 

“Your Highness,” Link screamed, “Styla, the princess—she wants to—!” 

“Yes, Sir Link?” King Tuft asked. “Styla wants to do what?” 

Styla ran in like a rabid cheetah, faster than if she were wearing the _Cheetah Costume_ , and tackled King Tuft to the ground and forced him onto his elbows. On his knees, she ripped off his big, poofy pants. Without warning, Styla jammed all 14 inches of her dick into his butt in one thrust. 

_She thrust into the King’s ass and it made a sound so obscene,_

_She leaned down and whispered into his ear,_

_Now you’re the_ Queen 

([ https://youtu.be/HHiHmsK6lcw?t=28 ](http://about:blank/)) 

_Sir Link ran away,_

_As fast as he could_

_He had to run faster_

_‘Cause he really should_

_He started to vomit,_

_It oozed out of his mouth_

_“If she rapes me with that thing,_

_“I’d really go out!”_

_Like a light, that’s right,_

_All night, all right_

_He had to get away from Styla,_

_And put up a good fight,_

_But she still just might catch him;_

_Still get raped he just might_

_She’d do him hard and deep_

_Up against her bedroom wall_

_Get ravaged he would_

_By her tip, shaft and balls._

But Sir Link couldn’t get very far because Styla ran in and tackled him to the ground like a rabid cheetah, too. 

She forced him also onto his hands and knees and pulled his cute panties down to his ankles (he was still wearing the witch’s clothes, “ _The Lady’s Ensemble_ ”). 

Whatever would she do to him next!? Oh, of course. What else. 

Styla jacked her length a few times and licked her lips in anticipation. “I’ve been waiting to do this to your tight, cute boy-ass since I first laid eyes on you, you sexy stud ❤,” she said breathily. She pressed the tip of her cockhead up against Link’s ass and thrust into him with force. 

Link threw his head back and _arched_ his back, moaning deep and sensually. So much for his repulsion to her dick. 

“You’re such a _slut_ …” Styla said as she thrust into him. She pinched his left buttock as she ravaged him and slapped his right buttock as she continued to move within. Link panted as she rutted him, mouth open and one eyebrow raised. His eyes were screwed shut in ecstasy. 

“You’re _such_ a slut…!” Styla said again. She grimaced: throwing her head back in her own pleasure, Styla came inside of him a huge amount. 

****** 

That night, Styla forced Link into her quarters—the Princess’s chambers. The room was expansive, and the bed incredibly plush. 

Styla sat down on the edge of the mattress and bid Link change into something nice. 

“Wear the cheerleader costume,” she demanded while stroking her huge dick slowly. “You know how I like that.” 

Link sashayed and slutstrut into the place where Styla herself changed her own clothes—her walk-in closet—and shut the privacy curtain behind him. 

Styla licked her lips, eager for Link’s change of clothes. 

She licked them more as Link spun around behind the curtain and magically donned the _Cheer Outfit_. 

She licked her lips the most when Link reemerged. 

He wore a skimpy pink halter top with skimpy, matching pink skirt. Link's navel and panties were showing; he had also done his hair into a cute ponytail and had tied it with a cute, pink bow. 

“Zelda’s never going to see you again,” Styla said. Her face smiled darkly, her eyes narrowed, and she slowly stroked her cock. “You’re going to live here in this castle for the rest of your life as my little _bitch_!” she told him. 

“Sure, that’s fine,” said Link, shrugging. 

“…Zelda’s dick wasn’t as big as yours anyway.” 

Styla covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to slowly stroke her massive cock. She let loose a sinister giggle and pounced on Link once more. 

And as she screwed him hard, deep and briskly, Styla began to sing 

([ https://youtu.be/3bXHuisHPRs?t=11 ](https://youtu.be/3bXHuisHPRs?t=11)) 

_Fin_


End file.
